Brotherly Love
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: ("I am worried about you." Walter turned around, Sylvester eyes were watering.) Sylvester goes to check on Walter...


Hey Everyone,

I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter tapped his pencil against his desk and sighed. Everyone left had gone for the day, Happy and Toby went on a date, Cabe was watching Ralph, Sylvester went to a comic event, and Paige and Tim went on a date. Walter gagged at the thought of Paige with Tim. Oh how much he hated Tim. Walter broke out of his thoughts when he felt his pencil snap. Walter sighed, _ **"Third pencil today... I really need to stop thinking of Tim when I am working."**_ Walter got up and walked to the kitchen. How can he stop though, he loved Paige. He grabbed a coffee mug and poured some coffee in it. It was his fault for pushing her to a Navy Seal. "I am such a moron."

"You are not a moron." Walter jumped and turned around quickly to see Sylvester leaning against the door way. He was wearing his black and blue sweater vest with some pants.

Walter placed a hand on his heart, "Sly, you scared me."

Sylvester smiled, "Sorry."

Walter smiled back, "It's ok." Walter grabbed another coffee cup that said SFG and poured coffee in it. He handed it to his friend, "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were going to a comic event?"

Sylvester took a sip of the coffee, "I was..." Walter sat down at the table. Sylvester pulled out a chair across from Walter and sat down, "but on the way, I felt like I need to be here with you." Walter cocked his head. "What I mean by that is, I felt like you needed me when I left... you looked..."

Walter took a sip of his coffee, "fine?"

Sylvester shook his head, "you looked like something was bothering you."

Walter got up and placed his coffee on the counter, "I appreciate that you came back, but I am fine."

Sylvester got out of his seat, "Walter, usually when you say that you are hiding something."

Walter walked over to his desk and heard Sylvester follow him, "Well, I am fine." Walter grabbed some papers that were on his desk and looked up at Sly, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Walter walked past Sylvester and started to head up the stairs, "This is what I am talking about Walt. You acted like this when Megan left." Walter stopped in his tracks when he heard his sister's name. He looked down at the ground and slowly walked backwards until he felt his feet hit the last step. "I am worried about you." Walter turned around, Sylvester eyes were watering. "When she left, all you wanted to do was work, and that is how you have been acting recently." Sylvester slowly walked over to him, "So, I thought that my best friend, my brother needs my company." Sylvester placed a hand on Walter's shoulder, "What do you say Walter?"

Walter smiled, "I would like some brother time."

Sly smiled back, "Good." He gave Walter a hug.

"Oh... ok." Walter awkwardly patted his back.

Sylvester stopped hugging him, "Did you eat yet? Because I am starving!"

Walter started to laugh, "How about we order some pizza?"

"I have a better Idea."

Walter tilted his head, "What is that?"

Sylvester walked to Walter's desk and tossed Walter his keys, "How about we go get some pizza, and go see a movie."

Walter smiled, "Sounds great! I have an idea for the movie."

Sylvester crooked his head, "What movie?"

Walter laughed, "You will have to wait and see."

The two walked out of the garage, over to Walter's car, and got in. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Walter smiled, he liked to mess with Sylvester "It will give it away." He placed the keys in the ignition.

Sylvester folded his arms across his chest, "Fine."

Walter chuckled, "You will love it Sly." He turned the keys in the ignition and drove towards the pizza place.

Walter started to pull into pulled into the Pizzanista parking lot. "We are here."

They both exited the car and headed inside. A woman, wearing a green dress with a name tag that said _**Ashely**_ showed them to their seats and took their orders. About 10 minutes later she gave them there their pizza. Sylvester took a sip of his Diet Coke, "This is probably one of my favorite places."

Walter took a bite out of his pepperoni pizza, "why?"

Sylvester smiled, "because... this was the first place I took Megan."

Walter chuckled, "I remember that, Megan called me after and talked about it for an hour! I didn't even get to say a word!"

Sylvester started to laugh, "That sounds like her." They both sighed, "I will always miss her."

"Me too Sly... me too."

"Hey, do you remember the time when all three of us went to dinner and I made her laugh so hard that water came out her nose?" said Sly.

"Yes! She slapped me for laughing," Walter smiled. "It really hurt too."

Sly smiled back, "I bet."

Ashely walked over and placed the bill on the table. She smiled as she grabbed their empty plates, and walked away. Sylvester was about to grab the bill when Walter put up his hand, "I will pay for it."

"Walt."

"I am serious; you have been so kind to me it is the least I can do."

Sylvester nodded, he knew he won't wouldn't win this battle. Walter grabbed his brown wallet and placed his credit card on the table. Ashely came back and grabbed the bill and the credit card, "Give me one moment." She walked away with the two items.

Walter checked the time on his phone, "Hopefully she comes soon before the movie starts."

"Now can you tell me what movie we are seeing?"

Walter chuckled, "I already told you it is a surprise.

Ashley came back and placed the two items and a pen on the table, "Thanks for coming have a great night." She smiled at them and walked away.

Walter grabbed the pen, put an eight dollars and placed it on the table. He added an eight-dollar tip and signed the receipt. "Come on let's go." Walter placed his card back in his wallet and put it in his back pocket.

They both exited the pizza place and drove to the movie theater. On the way there they talked about old memories with of Megan.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the movies. Walter and Sylvester got out of the car and walked to the front.

They walked up to the ticket booth where a man greeted them, "How many tickets?"

Walter smiled "Two tickets to The Super Fun Guy Movie." Walter turned around to see Sylvester's face lit up.

The man nodded, "That will be $10 ten dollars." Walter grabbed his wallet and pulled out a $10 bill and handed it to him. "Thank you." He handed Walter the tickets, "Enjoy your movie."

Walter nodded, "Thank you."

Walter walked over to Sylvester, "You got us tickets to the Super Fun Guy movie!"

Walter started to laugh, "I told you, you would like it."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Sylvester rushed inside as Walter followed still laughing, knowing that this night would be one of the best nights in his life.

* * *

Let me know what you think! If you have any request you can let me know too :) !


End file.
